youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CoryxKenshin
Cory Kenshin AKA Cory Williams, known by his YouTube username, CoryxKenshin, is an American internet personality, video game commentator, and charity fundraiser. He mostly raps in every video. He is the best samurai. He is currently based in Farmington Hills, Michigan. Good Friends on YouTube #BangBangBrandon #Hentai Dude #Are U Super Cereal #Cooper G&V #POiiSED #YuB #runJDRun #TearofGrace #TwistedFalcon #MavAttack #DashieGames #8BitRyan His best series' are, #Yandere Simulator, a girl that is trying to impress her senpai, she results in killing her enemies. #Kindergarten, a game about kindergarten, and that its always Monday. #Cooking with Kenshin, His PhYcOtIc cooking show. #Injustice 2, a game made by DC Comics, and Midway Games, creator of MKX. #EVERY FREAKING Horror Game he has played. #Duck Season, Made as The Duck Dog KILLER. #Mortal Kombat X, created by Midway Games. #Geometry Dash, made by RobTop Studios. About Cory specializes in Let's Play gameplay commentary videos and indie games, commonly of survival horror and action video games. As of October 5, 2015, CoryxKenshin has gotten verified on his YouTube, thanks to fellow YouTuber TwistedFalcon . As of July 2, 2016, CoryxKenshin has reached 700,000 subscribers and as of August 27, 2016, Cory has attained 800,000 subscribers. October 8, 2016, Cory reached a total of 900,000 subscribers, with an average 500 thousand views per video. On November 19, 2016, Cory reached one million subscribers. On September 21, 2017, he reached 2 million subscribers CoryxKenshin is also known for his lack of uploads, however in his video posted on July 3rd, 2017 named " My Final Return To Youtube ", he stated that he will not continue taking long breaks and will upload daily when possible. History Cory first joined YouTube on April 26, 2009, creating a channel under the username "CoryxKenshin". Cory's first horror game ever played was a survival horror game called " White Finger ". His first game series was a 1994 sports game called " Super Punch Out!! " CoryxKenshin appeared in several gaming festivals such as Comic-Con International and PAX East. During PAX East, he met famous YouTubers such as Muyskerm, Yamimash, LordMinion777, and Jacksepticeye. He is now close friends with the four. Cory is also known to play horror games such as " Dead Realm " with fellow YouTuber " Poiised " Personal Life Though not much is known about Williams' personal life, He was born in a hospital in Ann Arbor, Michigan and is still making his career there. He has a brother named Anthony, who appeared in an FNaF 2 video. Anthony is 12 (Currently 13) years old. Originally, he went to college but later dropped out to pursue his YouTube career. Williams has made it clear that he is a Christian, adding verses at the end of most of his videos and referencing God in some videos. As of April 25, 2017, we found out that Cory has Ectodermal Dysplasia. We discovered this in the video labeled, "Ectodermal Dysplasia (We need to talk.) WATCH TO END". Quotes *"Y'all don't want these problems!" *"Sucka, who you think you talkin' to?" *"Cuz my name is Cory Kenshin!" *"Let's get it!" *"Come catch this work sucka!" (Subnautica) *"AnkleBreaker don't fail me now!" *"What they throw, low cee blow?" (From COD:BOD) *Yo look at that one hun harchoo... what?" (From Happy Wheels Episode 12) *"Freak you think you thought?" *Black Spiderman - Happy Wheels "Spider-Man, Spider-Man," "He was black and you never knew." "Spider-Man, Spider-Man," "His name was Cory and he had a afro." "Look out, 'cause here comes-a Spider-Man." *“LET ME TELL YOU SUUUM (something)” *"LET'S GOOO!!" (When he accomplishes something hard in a game, such as Geometry Dash) *"Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to S-S-S-S-SAMURAI slice that like button. Subscribe today to join the samurai. and until next time my brothers and sisters." (outro) *"GET YO ANKLES BROKE!!!" (Ao Oni) *"Shut up. Cory Kenshin." (Getting Over it) Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers